


Early...

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, CecEarl, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random PWP Cecearl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture: http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/100464509428/can-we-have-more-cecearl-now-please-i

It never stopped amazing Earl just how much their roles changed in the bedroom. He was always protecting and teaching Cecil out in the real world, reminding the radio host when it was throat spider season and when he should probably stop antagonizing the jagged black shadows that ate all of the ice cream in the freezer. It was like Earl had adopted two people instead of one and considering one of them was a child with literally no mouth and the other was an adult man who was the Voice of Night Vale, it could get a little frustrating keeping an eye on the both of them.

In the bedroom, Cecil took care of Earl. The radio host’s sharp eyes caught every subtle change and shift of the redhead’s body and deft hands and fingers never failed to continue driving mewls of pleasure from the other’s lips. Earl never needed to guide Cecil through anything and it was in fact Cecil who always took the lead and guided Earl through a wonderful evening together.

Earl whines, his arms around Cecil’s neck as he shifts in the other’s lap. He’s straddling him, impaling himself onto Cecil’s slick erection. His own cock is pressed between them, leaking pre and becoming stimulated whenever either of them shifts around for adjustments. “Cecil…”

The radio host wraps his arms around Earl’s chest, one hand gripping the wrist of the other to keep himself locked in place. “Easy…” he whispers, lifting his head slightly his own three eyes half-lidded as he thrusts upwards again inside of the other. He sucks air between gritted teeth as he feels Earl tighten around his erection, moaning as he rewards the other with several shorter thrusts inside of him.

The former Scoutmaster whines and arches his back, mismatched eyes fluttering closed as the head of Cecil’s cock strikes his prostate and makes him start to see stars. “Oh Masters! Cecil! I…”

A small smile touches Cecil’s lips and he hums as he nuzzles against Earl, pressing his lips to the other’s cheek, urging him to lift his head as he continues to slowly grind his hips forward, taking his time with the other now. He kisses him once Earl lifts his head, smiling at the way Earl kisses back with a hungry desperation, arms tightening ever so slightly around his tan neck. “Earl…breathing…”

“Sorry…I…sorry…” Earl has to focus all of his energy on loosening his grip on Cecil’s neck, freckled cheeks turning almost as red as his hair as he offers the other a weak smile in turn. His face however soon dissolves into a yowl of pleasure when Cecil suddenly drives his cock deep inside of him, making him throw his head back.

Cecil shifts and reaches down with one hand, taking hold of Earl’s cock between them. “Masters…you’re always so beautiful like this, Early,” he coos, his thumb circling around the head of the other’s penis. He notes the way Earl’s body is trembling, struggling to keep some modicum of control over himself and he purrs as he starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me, Early.”

“Cecil…” Earl opens his mouth in a silent wail as Cecil gives the base of his erection a squeeze and he mewls, grinding himself down on the other’s cock, legs trembling as his toes start to curl. “Cecil!”

“You can do it,” he whispers, kissing the other on the lips again in assurance. “Cum for me, Earl.” He continues to pump his fist over Earl’s shaft and is finally rewarded with the other’s orgasm after several strokes, smiling as he feels the former Scoutmaster’s semen splash over his hand and between their sweaty bodies. He milks the other dry before hugging onto him again, thrusting faster and harder now to reach his own orgasm. “Earl, you always look so…beautiful like this…”

Earl blushes and nuzzles against the side of Cecil’s neck, hissing as he feels the other cum inside of him. “You only…only say that when we fuck,” he reminded the other.

“Doesn’t make it any less true…”

“I wonder sometimes,” Earl countered.

Cecil pulls back to look at the other and for an answer he kisses him again, rubbing his back in slow soothing circles with the palms of his hands. “Early…”

“I’m okay.”

“ _Early_.”

Earl says nothing, lowering his head to press his face against Cecil’s neck, hugging onto him tightly as his body started to come down from its high.


End file.
